Being Insane Is A Gift
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: This is just plain and random insanity! Don't read it if you hate stories with no plot.
1. Part 1

The Sequel to Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 1   
  
Thursday January 2,2003  
  
Happy New Year everyone! It's been awhile since I've started another story. I think it was time-  
out from serious stuff and time to get crazy! Don't worry. I'll finish When Two Worlds Meet. All   
right. I'm shutting up.  
  
Misty-"Party!" She screams as she's flung to the ceiling and turns into a pretzel.  
  
Ash-"Hey! I want to eat a soda pop!" He flings a pop tart at Angel Clefairy and it turns into a   
bubble.  
  
Angel Clefairy-"You shall eat my teeter-totter!" She flys to Saturn and eats the sun.  
  
Togepretty-"Hey! Who turned out the keyboard?" She dives at Ash and turns into a book. Brock   
picks up Togepretty and sets her on a self which turns into a grapefriut.  
  
Ash-"I shall destroy my Easter Clause!" He flys into a black hole and eats a police car.  
  
Togepretty turns back to herself and Ash turns into a bee.  
  
Angel Clefairy-"Who ate my Dairy King?" Ash #1 enters and turns into a light bulb.  
  
Enja-"I shall eat the Christmas lights!" Ash turns into a radio and starts playing "Vapor Trail" by   
Rush.  
  
Angel Clefairy-"You will all perish in my flying banana!"  
  
Brock-"Who shook the library card?" Enja picks up a baseball bat and throws it at Ash who turns   
into a seagull.  
  
Ash #1-"How dare you eat the computer!" Ash flys to Pluto and eats Peanut butter.  
  
Enja flys to the ceiling singing "Vapor Trail" and turns into a lightning bolt.  
  
Togepretty-"You will not hit my Christmas Tree!" She hits Ash with a blanket and turns into   
Ravioli.  
  
The End  
  
I didn't think I could make a funny story. Might not be as good as Angel Clefairy's Extreme   
Insanity!!!! but I did my best. Guess I'm not that great at humor. Review @   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. Bye!  



	2. Part 2

The Sequel to Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 2   
  
Thursday January 2, 2003  
  
Man! I must be on a roll! This is my 3rd story I've done today! There are going to be some new   
characters in here just so you know.  
  
Amanda Butler enters the scene and throws a pillow at Ash which turns into a piece of candy.  
  
Ash-"You are a crazy teeter-totter!" He bangs his head on the wall and turns into a clock.  
  
Angel Clefairy-"You are all evil and shall bash into a cardboard can!" Enja does the hula dance   
and flys to the sun.   
  
Misty-"I love my cherry cream!" She screams as she gets pushed by a pineapple.  
  
Brock-"We will eat a metal bar!" He chomps on the bar and turns into a mouse.  
  
Amanda Butler-"Get the mouse!"She runs after the mouse and turns into a sponge.  
  
Enja-"I am not a rabbit!" She runs around in circles to catch a block of cheese.  
  
Harry Potter enters and flings a rope around and turns into gravy.  
  
Ron-"I will not eat my castle!" He runs on the walls and flys onto a flying saucer.  
  
Angel Clefairy-"Dance around the mushroom!" She turns into a green hose and spits out   
pumpkin pie.  
  
Hermione-"I want to fly like an angel." She sticks to the ceiling and turns into glue.  
  
Enja-"We shall beat each other with a toothpick!" She runs after Ash and slaps him. Ash turns   
into a grape and dances around.  
  
The End.  
  
Now I see why it's hard to get these silly stories long! After awhile, you run out of ideas. Tell me   
what you think at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  



	3. Part 3

The Sequel To Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 3   
  
Saturday January 4, 2003  
  
I'm back! Starting in this story, I'm just going to scroll down the author/artist sides and pick   
various names to put in here. If you want your name to definatly be in here, e-mail with a   
review(unless you're already in here like Togepretty,Enja,Angel Clefairy,me(Pikachu) or Ash   
#1). Let's start the story!  
  
Angel Clefairy-"We are all doomed to eat pigs!" Blackwolf flings a Cd at Brock.  
  
Misty-"You will beat me in a game of toilets!"Mewtha eats a computer and flys to Saturn.  
  
Blackwolf-"I'm a little snowflake white and crisp!" Tracey enters and everyone stabs him with   
toothpicks.  
  
D2K Future-"We are family! Even though you're fatter than me!" Harry flings Enja to the   
ceiling.  
  
Enja-"We are the apples!" Angel Clefairy dances with cheese.  
  
Angel Clefairy-" We are all dead!" Ash #1 plays Mario on the moon.  
  
Topaz-"Everyone crush me!"  
  
Ash drinks Orange Crush and turns into a door.  
  
Ditto2-"We will drink Mountain Dew!" Everyone drinks Mountain Dew and gets a sugar high.  
  
D2K Future-"We will perish in our socks!" Togepretty dances with a lion.  
  
Togepretty-"Who ate my Dairy Burger?!" Everyone throws Misty in the air.  
  
Topaz drinks lemonade and turns into a pineapple.  
  
Blackwolf flys to the sun and drinks lemonade.  
  
Mony-"We are the sounds of water!" Pikachu(me) flys to Saturn and brings back Mewtha.  
  
Mewtha-"Party at my palace!" Mr. Mew drinks a can and starts spinning around. Blackwolf   
flings a computer at the sun.  
  
Enja and Angel Clefairy-"Eat my teeter-totter!" Voldemort enters and turns into a wrapper.  
  
Jenny-"E-I-E-I-O! We had a car!" Enja flings Ash#1 to the wall.  
  
Ash #1-"Get the telephone!"  
  
Jenny and Blackwolf fly to the stars and eat popsicles.  
  
Another chapter done! Hope you liked it. Review @ mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com. I know you   
want to! By the way, if I put you in a story, I'll let you know after I finished it.  



	4. Part 4

The Sequel To Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 4   
  
Saturday January 4,2003  
  
I must have a lot of energy these past 2 days. I'm cranking out one story after another. Just to let   
you know, Mewtha and Amanda Butler are permanant characters. Another note. Angel Clefairy   
is now J*Cutie. That's all.  
  
J*Cutie-"Who wants pumpkin pineapple!" Amanda Butler does the square dance with a glue   
bottle. Mewtha picks up a crayon and throws it into the sun.  
  
Enja-"Don't touch my meteor!" She throws Jupiter at Togepretty who retaliates by throwing the   
universe at her.  
  
Emma and Gold do the Mocarana. J*Cutie eats a teeter-totter and throws it into a black hole. Icy   
Storm picks up a toothpick and flys down the corner.  
  
Amanda Butler-"I want that Christmas!" Gold spins around the room in a square.  
  
Emma-"Happy New Peach!" Mewtha dodges a basilisk and turns into gravy. Rocky Miles takes   
a sword and does the hula dance.  
  
Togepretty-"Eat my shoes!" Gold dives for the football and sinks in mud. Icy Storm eats a table.  
  
Icy Storm-"Tastes like carpet." Drama Queen eats a wad of paper. Enja flys into a basketball and   
eats the sky.  
  
Mewtha-"Who ate the Dairy King?!" Ash#1 slides around on ice. J*Cutie dances with a hula-  
hoop.  
  
Drama Queen-"Give back my rain!" Amanda Butler has a race with a lightbulb. Pikachu(me)   
gets hit by thunder.  
  
Rocky Miles-"Perish in my freezer!"  
  
Ash #1-"We will eat our closets!"   
  
Pikachu-"I will make you all suffer by bouncing! HA! HA! HA!"  
  
Everyone gets up and sleeps in mid-air.  
  
The End.  
  
I know it's not that long. It's hard to make these stories long. Anyway, review at   
mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  



	5. Part 5

The Sequel to Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 5   
  
Sunday January 5,2003  
  
I'm only going to have the authors I've known the longest. No offense to all you other author's   
who are in here. You'll be back in the next one. This story will have Pikachu(me),Togepretty,   
Angel Clefairy(J*Cutie), Enja, Ash #1, Amanda Butler, and Mewtha in it.  
  
J*Cutie-"Yayness! This'll be fun. I already have an idea."  
  
Ash:All hail the avacodos!   
  
Ash threw a pice of bubble gum at J*Star Cutie and then he exploded.  
  
Mewtha-"I don't want to explode so I made him." Enja plays four-square with a pumpkin pie.   
Ash #1 dances on his head.  
  
Pikachu-"Hail the greasy socks!" Everyone picks up socks and throws them at Tracey. Tracey   
leaves and never comes back.  
  
Enja and Pikachu had a breakdancing contest and stopped to grab a banana and bash Barney's   
head in with it.  
  
Tracey scratched his armpit and fell into the sewer.Ash burped up chocolate chip pancakes and   
flew to Mars.Misty was in the opera and Rocket Grunt had a heart attack.  
  
J*Cutie-"Tetter-Totter! Eat my weeder-wadder!" Everyone hits Tracey with steaks(the meat).   
  
Togepretty does the Mocarana.  
  
Enja-"Who wants hot socks with banana peels?" Tracey slippes on an acorn and falls into fire.  
  
Mewtha & Togepretty-"Tracey's alive!" Pikachu and J*Cutie hit him with dinosaurs.Tracey dies.  
  
Ash #1-"Weeeeeeeee! Swing on the Garfield!" Jon Arbuckle enters.  
  
Garfield-"Perish in my stomach!" Jon does a somer-sault. Enja kicks Tracey. Everyone goes over   
and kicks Tracey.  
  
Mewtha eats a pineapple.J*Star Cutie buried her little cousin Alexia in a snow drift then took her   
out, stuck her on the ski lift and waited till she got really high up to break the handle off.  
  
J*Cutie-"Rule the nachos!" People throw nachos all over Tracey. Pikachu hops around singing   
"Ding Dong the Warlocks Dead!"(instead of witch) J*Cutie eats a hole. Garfield force-feeds   
Tracey a hairball.  
  
Ash #1-"I am the king of beef!" J*Cutie dances with Tommy. Angelique dances with Ash #1.  
  
Tommy-"Stop the nose!" Angelique flys a kite.Melodi threw J*Star Cutie's fake bird pet Chirpy   
in the lake and J*Star Cutie threw a banana at her.  
  
Ash's Sister did the Hokey Pokey and threw a rock at a nearby pigeon.  
  
It attacked her and she killed it with a breathmint.  
  
Ash picked his nose and his nose flew off his face and attacked Misty.Pikachu ordered Domino's   
Pizza and threw a computer out the window of a 30 story building.  
  
Brock shaved his head bald and fed his hair to a cat.   
  
Amanda Butler did a flip and made a blueberry bagel and said "All hail the pink fuzzy slippers!"  
  
The End.  
  
Here are a few notes. Tommy is my brother and Angelique is my sister. Almost all these ideas   
came from J*Cutie(Angel Clefairy). Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	6. Part 6

The Sequel To Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity   
Part 6   
  
Monday January 6,2003  
  
New story! I'm done scrolling down the author/artist sides so if you want to be in here, review!   
Another note, Pam is my mom. I think it's only fair to put my mom in here since my brother and   
sister are.  
  
A paper bag ate Koga and flew to the moon and blew up. Amanda Butler flew around the world   
and ate at Dairy Queen.  
  
Pam-"I love music!" She tours with Ozzy Osbourne and eats a candy cane.  
  
Enja stomps on Tracey's face and eats shoes. Amanda Butler goes around flying in blue slippers.   
Ozzy and Pam sit on the ocean and eat burritos.  
  
Togepretty-"All hail the fuzzy floor!" Pam and Pikachu(me) play Sorry! in mid-air. Everyone   
plays Volleyball at McDonald's. J*Cutie bashes Tracey's head in with French fries.   
  
Pam-"Sorry! I LOVE SOUP!" Mewtha takes a hammer and throws it at Tracey. Everyone throws   
hammers at Tracey.  
  
J*Cutie-"Eat my socks!" Everyone stomps on Tracey. Tommy and Angelique listen to Eminem.   
Pam and Bobby listen to Rush.  
  
Togepretty-"I love windows! Kill the floor!" Ash #1 dances with a pen. Pam runs on the ceiling.   
Angelique gets sucked out the window.  
  
Ash ate a lollipop and did the Macarana.  
  
Enja-"WE LOVE CARMELED APPLES!"  
  
Pam-"WE LOVE OZZY!"  
  
Tracey ate a cinnamon pop tart made for him by J*Star Cutie and fell to the floor, dead,because   
she put instant poison in it.  
  
Everyone-"YES! TARCEY'S DEAD!"  
  
Enja flew to the Indigo Plateau on a snowcone with wings and then it  
turned into a rhinoceros and charged at Bruno.  
  
  
Pam & Pikachu-"We want candy hearts and blue Christmas lights!"  
  
The End.  
  
Sort of short I know. Anyway, review @ mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.  
  
  



	7. Part 7

The Sequel To Angel Clefariy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 7   
  
Saturday January 18,2003  
  
Hello. I'm back. I'm so annoyed. I tried writing this story but when I went to save it, it got   
deleted somehow. Now I have to start all over. Anyway, I'm dediucating this story to Togepretty   
for helping me get my stories posted. Tommy is now Charmander, and Topaz and Jolt are new   
characters. That's all for now.  
  
Enja-"HOMEWORK IS EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL EVIL   
EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Pikachu and Pam eat sno-cones. Angelique bangs her head   
against a pillow. Jolt hops up and down like a bunny. Charmander and Enja have a break-  
dancing contest on the moon.  
  
J*Star Cutie:I shall punish thy evil hamburger's panties!!!  
  
Jolt-"I want a nice hot mug of sun."  
  
Pikachu and Pam-"Megadeth and Metallica rule!"  
  
Enja and J*Cutie throw Tracey into a pit of Wolverines. Togepretty and Pikachu fly to the   
ceiling and dance like an Egyptian. Charmander and Topaz eat chocolate pudding.  
  
Ash #1-"Who thouh shall eat thy hamburger?"  
  
Jolt turns into a tornado that sings Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. Topaz eats a watermelon.  
  
Mewtha-"Human fight!"  
  
Topaz throws Charmander at Enja. Enja throws Togepretty at J*Cutie. J*Cutie throws Ash #1 at   
Mewtha. Mewtha throws Amanda Butler at Pikachu. Pikachu throws Jolt at Amanda Butler.  
  
Pikachu-"Stop the socks!"  
  
J*Cutie-"Kill Tracey!  
  
Pikachu and J*Cutie kill Tracey. Everyone goes to McDonalds.   
  
Pam and Pikachu-"I want a double chesse burger!"  
  
J*Cutie throws Tracey into a vat of boiling grease. Everyone goes to eat at Dairy Queen and then   
they ride a roller coaster.  
  
The End.  
  
Beware! Joking. No offense to the authors of the people fight. I just thought it would be funny to   
put that in there. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	8. Part 8

The Sequel To Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity   
Part 8   
  
Wednesday January 22,2003  
  
Sorry for the late story everyone. I've decided to only make this story 10 parts long since my   
brain is getting wrung from ideas. To the Insanity!  
  
J*Cutie-"I want pizza!"   
  
Everyone does the hokey pokey.   
  
Ash and Misty slow dance on pinatas.  
  
Pikachu and Enja fly to the floor.   
  
Pam draws a castle.   
  
Charmander and Topaz have a snowball fight.  
  
  
Brock-"Who did what if you did why?"   
  
Misty kicks Tracey.  
  
Amanda Butler buys 50 pairs of blue slippers and stomps on a dresser.   
  
Ash bounces around the room on a sugar high.   
  
Mewtha and Togepretty eat hot-fudge sundaes.  
  
Angelique-"I hate you!  
  
Pikachu and J*Cutie-"I want Burger King!"  
  
Topaz-"Steal the floor!"  
  
Togepretty-"I can't talk. I'm reading a cloud."  
  
Ash,Misty and Brock dance like no one's watching.  
  
Pikachu,Togepretty and Ash #1 go to the moon.  
  
  
The End  
  
See what I mean? This one wasn't half as funny. Maybe it's because of the stress I'm under from   
finals. They started today. Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	9. Part 9

The Sequel To Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 9   
  
Monday February 3,2003  
  
My city finally got a snow day!!!! I'm in a very good mood right now so this part is likly to be   
quite funny. Enjoy the second to last part!  
  
Jolt~I'll get you, my pretty!! And your little hamburger too!! Everyone chases after Tracey with   
paintball guns and he falls into a snow drift. An avalance comes and buries him.  
  
Charmander-"Let's hear that Jolt won against the flying saucer!" Melodi, Topaz, Ash's Sister and   
Enja form a barbershop quarrtette. J*Cutie buries Tracey in a stack of hay.  
  
Pikachu:Eat my socks, you fat nose-picker!!! J*Cutie gets mad(uh oh) and begins digging a hole   
in the floor. Pikachu grins stupidly and does the moonwalk.  
  
Pam and Ash #1 fly to Saturn and eat the stars. Togepretty and Enja go get them.  
  
Dragonair09~Honk Honk!! Rattle Rattle!! Crash! Beep Beep!  
  
Enja flys into a car and drives it toward Tracey. J*Cutie stops her and then kicks Tracey off a   
bridge.  
  
Jolt-"I am the ruler of the world!"  
  
J*Cutie-"No! I am!"  
  
AZN Individual wins a life time supply of bubble gum and the world is  
  
taken over by J*Star Cutie.  
  
  
The End  
  
One more part left after this! Hope you like the final part! It's probably going to be my funniest   
yet! Review at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	10. Part 10

The Sequel To Angel Clefairy's Extreme Insanity!!!!   
Part 10   
  
Monday February 3,2003  
  
This is the last part in this insanity story(waahhhhh!). Anyway, Gym Leaders Have Gone   
Crazy!!! is pretty insane but funny, so be sure to check out that one. To the last insanity story of   
this series!  
  
J*Star Cutie bangs Tracey head on the windshield of a clown car.  
  
Amanda Butler flys around in an unidentified spoon. J*Cutie wins 12 pairs of blue slippers and   
Amanda Butler wins 12 pairs of pink slippers. They switch with each other.  
  
DClick dances on the ceiling. Pam and Pikachu raid K-Mart for candy hearts. Topaz and   
Charmander have an all out war snowball fight.  
  
Misty-I shall punish thy evil cheeseburger's nose!! J*Cutie and Pikachu eat cheeseburgers like   
they're going out of style. Angelique dances like no one's watching. Brock gets a job as a Whack-  
A-Mole. His head gets bashed in by J*Star Cutie.  
  
Jolt and Togepretty-"Perish in thy evil snowhill!" Everyone goes rock climbing. Amanda Butler   
does the moonwalk in midair.Pikachu eats bacon (yum!)and turns into the ceiling.  
  
J*Star-What's up?  
  
Togepretty(*points up*)-Pikachu!!!  
  
Enja now joins Charmander and Topaz's all out war snowball fight.  
  
A Charizard wearing a pink nightie started to disco dance.  
  
Jolt-There you go, down the drain, up and down wheeee!!!!!  
  
An enraged napkin flew into space and burned up on a comet. Pikachu holds down Tracey while   
  
J*Cutie force-feeds him Olives.   
  
Pikachu-The God of Thunder fell into the milk pail!!!  
  
Everyone disco dances and shuts Tracey in an elevator.  
  
J*Star is in a bowling uniform and she hits Tracey.  
  
Pikachu and Pam drink Mountain Dew and bounce around.  
  
Ash #1 gets a job at McDonalds and everyone lives happily ever after, except Tracey, who gets   
thrown into another dimension by J*Cutie.  
  
The End  
  
Another series done! Now I will have more time to work on Ash Returns To Hogwarts and all   
the other ones. Rreview at mcgovern_bobby@yahoo.com.   



	11. Part 11

Saturday September 27, 2003  
  
Hi guys!!!^_^ I'm in a hyper mood right now so I thought I'd do some insanity. Here is the cast.  
  
Torchick  
  
Pikachu (Me)  
  
Kevin G.  
  
Kirby 117  
  
Finaille Nailo  
  
Tracey  
  
Vulpix  
  
Tracey's Sketchbook (T.S.)  
  
Charmander  
  
Ash's Brother (A.B.)  
  
Togepretty  
  
Aki Akito  
  
The Jolt Master (Jolt)  
  
Umbreon (Formerly known as Stevie)  
  
Micre Reilanc (Will be referred to as M.R.)  
  
Cloyster  
  
That's all! ^_^ . I'll include more people if they want to be in here. All you need to do is review and say you want to be in it!  
  
Finaille Nailo-"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! I'VE LOST MY CAT!!!! GIVE ME A BANANA OR I'LL SHOVE A TURKEY UP YOUR EYEBALL!!!!" Pikachu threw a toothpick at Tracey and he's so weak he collapsed. Charmander, Vulpix, and Umbreon are once again, taking ceiling tiles and throwing them on golf courses.  
  
Torchick-"All hail the flying monkeys wearing a slipper!!!" The Jolt Master shoves a banana down an angry possum's throat. T.S and M.R. tap dance on the wing of a shopping cart. A.B. makes Torchick a banana cream sardine which is flung to the stars.   
  
Cloyster-"I WANNA BE A SIDEWALK SLAB!!!!!!!" Aki Akito and Kirby 117 are somehow managing to fling a black hole at Tracey.  
  
Pikachu-"The evil paper of the keyboard God has taken over my left shoe!!!" Togepretty makes a grapefruit out of the remaining firelight. Pikachu, Cloyster, and Torchick make Tracey Voodoo dolls and throw them into a volcano. Tracey dies.  
  
Vulpix-"NOT THE KEYBOARD!!!!!! YOU STUPID CANDY CREAMED FILLIMENT!!!!!!!!!" Torchick hits a snowflake. Kevin G. and Finaille Nailo tap dance and make a lantern do the hokey pokey. Pikachu took Charmander to the planet of Nintendo people and fed them maracas.   
  
Tracey-"THE VOICES IN MY HEAD!!!!!!!!" Jolt took an all-American ice cream pale and put Tracey down a sewer pipe. Everyone danced around then tripped and went to sleep.  
  
The End.  
  
Okay. A bit short. I need to get back in the habit of this. Well, review!!!!^_^ 


	12. Part 12

Monday September 29, 2003  
  
Hello! I'm a bit cranky today so I don't exactly know how funny this will be. I hope you like it anyway! ^_^   
  
Torchick-"EAT MORE COW!!!"   
  
Finaille Nailo and T.S. (Tracey's Sketchbook) are fighting the evil socks.   
  
Vulpix eats a lampshade and turns into a knitting sock that tap-dances.   
  
Jolt-"EVIL BREADSTICKS RULE OUR PANTS!!!"   
  
Ash's Brother (A.S.) square danced and slapped a pineapple.  
  
Tracey fell down a sewer pipe and Micre Reilanc (M.R.) touched a planet.   
  
Cloyster ate a world supply of feathers and Pikachu turned into a belt.   
  
Kirby 117-"I do only what the voices in my head tell me to do!"   
  
Jolt has a duel with yet another breadstick.   
  
Torchick conquers the Atlantic Ocean.   
  
Charmander-"I WANNA DIE LIKE A SALAMANDER!!!!"   
  
Umbreon makes a ham and desktop sandwich.   
  
Torchick stuffs a bottle of poison down Tracey's throat.   
  
Kevin G. and Aki Akito-"TEETER TOTTER TOOK MY PENCIL OF SPAM!!!!!!!"   
  
Togepretty takes a tree and becomes a leaf.   
  
Torchick and Finaille Nailo bury Pikachu in a pile of leaves.   
  
Vulpix-"I WANNA RULE THE C.D. OF MY RIGHT SHOE!!!!!!"   
  
Pikachu chases an angry block of cheese.   
  
Kirby 117 and Jolt face off in a breadstick of time.   
  
Finally, the world becomes a strange place and the sleeve of my right arm takes over Saturn.  
  
The End.  
  
Like? Hate? Review! ^_^ 


	13. Part 13

Tuesday September 30, 2003  
  
Hi again peoples!!!! ^_^ I'm in a pretty insane mood so I hope this is funny.  
  
Vulpix-"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY EYELASHES YOU STUPID BANANA PEEL!!!!"   
  
Pikachu and T.S. slam Tracey onto an electric fryer.   
  
Torchick throws a spoon and turns into a shoe.  
  
Jolt-"Make me a shoelace meatball bucket!!!"   
  
A.B. takes a turn into gravy.   
  
Umbreon and Togepretty dance as a flying U.F.O.   
  
Finaille Nailo and Kirby 117 throw a city bus into a grapefruit and get sprayed by the evil comet of Jugs.   
  
Charmander-"PLEASE LET ME EAT MY FROSTED COMPUTER!!!!"   
  
Kevin G. and Torchick become transfixed in a weird hurricane cereal.   
  
M.R. and Cloyster take a chair and bash Tracey's head in.  
  
Vulpix-"I'LL YELL IT NEXT TIME!!!!!!!"   
  
Pikachu and Aki Akito screech to a halt.   
  
A tree smacks Tracey and Torchick hits a Telemarketer.   
  
Pikachu-"NOT MY FRISBEE!!!!!!!"   
  
T.S. and M.R. smash a book.   
  
Togepretty is suspiciously eating candy.   
  
Vulpix ripped off Tracey's head and put it in a deep fat fryer.   
  
An enraged purse flew to the sun and got sucked up by a black hole.   
  
Finaille Nailo-"THE ROBINS ARE TAKING MY MORNING QUAKER OATMEAL!!!!"   
  
A flying piece of Halloween candy flew angrily at Tracey and attacked him.  
  
Tracey-"I AM AN IDIOT!!!!!!!!"  
  
Torchick and Pikachu-"No truer words spoken."   
  
Jolt and Cloyster update the Pokemon Tower.   
  
Finally, I win a lifetime supply of caramels and my shoe takes over the sun.   
  
The End.   
  
Well? What did you think? Did you like? Review!!!! 


	14. Part 14

Saturday October 4, 2003  
  
Another insanity story!!! Hope you like!!! This will be the cast for this fic.  
  
Pikachu  
  
Togepretty  
  
Torchick  
  
Kevin G.  
  
Kirby 117  
  
Cloyster  
  
Tracey  
  
Vulpix  
  
Charmander  
  
Umbreon  
  
Finaille Nailo  
  
Aki Akito  
  
The Jolt Master  
  
That's all! ^_^   
  
Torchick-"NOT THE SACRED SOCK!!!!!!!"   
  
Pikachu flattened Tracey in a steamroller.   
  
Togepretty was waving a flag and Aki Akito was asking for peanuts.  
  
Aki Akito-"Fine!!! Be that way!!! But when the icicle comes to slap you don't fling a yo-yo!!!!"   
  
Tracey flung a Frisbee and Finaille Nailo put him in the garbage disposal.   
  
Vulpix slapped a closet and Umbreon hailed the all-mighty grass seeds for the ceiling.  
  
Umbreon-"YOU ARE UPSETTING MY LEFT SHOE!!!!"   
  
Kevin G. slammed a nail into the sky.   
  
Cloyster flipped about a two-inch high empty ice cream cone and Pikachu bashed Tracey's head in with a frying pan.  
  
Pikachu-"I AM THE GRAPEFRUIT OF SOLAR SUN!!!!! HAIL ME!!!!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER IS EATING!!!"   
  
Torchick and Kirby 117 took turns on slamming Tracey into a parking meter.   
  
Vulpix ran across the street to eat a salad.   
  
Jolt danced on a table and Charmander stuck a piece of paper down the toilet.  
  
Togepretty-"ARE YOU INSANE??!! STICK UP THE GUMDROP HANDLE!!!!"   
  
Cloyster began hitting a hammer with a toothpick.   
  
Torchick and Pikachu handed Jolt a musty sock.   
  
Finaille Nailo danced with a flying chair.  
  
Kirby 117-"MY STRIPES ARE MELTING!!!"   
  
Pikachu took off his hat and slapped Tracey with it.   
  
A city bus slammed into a grapefruit and Pikachu was turned into a sheep.  
  
Torchick-"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!"   
  
Pikachu flipped onto Finaille Nailo's head.   
  
Kevin G. chased a fly.   
  
Charmander, Umbreon, and Vulpix won a slipper and ripped off a garbage can.  
  
Pikachu-"I HATE TIES!!! GIVE ME A GRAPE AND I'LL FORCE YOU TO FIND A SPOON!!!"   
  
Finally, Torchick and Cloyster ate gumballs and Tracey was stuffed in a cupboard.  
  
The End.   
  
Well? Did you like? Dislike? Review!!! ^_^ 


	15. Part 15

Monday October 6, 2003  
  
Hi again peeps!!!^_^ I have some funny ideas in this one. This will be the permanent cast for these fics unless you review and say you want to be in or want to be taken out of the fic. The cast is as follows.   
  
Emerald Milotic (E.M.)  
  
Pikachu  
  
Torchick  
  
Kirby 117  
  
Kevin G.  
  
Togepretty  
  
Aki Akito  
  
Cloyster  
  
The Jolt Master  
  
Finaille Nailo  
  
Vulpix  
  
Charmander  
  
Umbreon  
  
Whew. Long cast. And you can be part of it if you review! ^_^   
  
E.M.-"YAY!!! FIRST FIC I'M IN!!!!"   
  
She celebrates by throwing caramels over a vat of potatoes.   
  
Kirby 117-"EAT EVEN MORE COW THAT THE TREE EVER LAIED AN EGG!!!!!!"   
  
Umbreon tap danced with a pair of bazookas.   
  
Vulpix plugged her nose and was bored silly.   
  
The car freshener of books slapped Tracey with a pair of oven mitts.   
  
Cloyster-"That is my lampshade you stupid twinkle brick!!!!"   
  
Jolt and Finaille Nailo rip hair.   
  
Torchick announces her name is Torchock.   
  
Pikachu-"What's a Torchock?"   
  
Umbreon and Kirby 117 smear peanut butter over a golf course.   
  
A sumo dude sat on Tracey.   
  
Torchick-"AH AH!!!!!! DUDE LOOKS LIKE A LADY!!!!"   
  
Everyone agreed as she was looking at Tracey in a laundry basket.   
  
Pikachu puts and electric guitar speaker by Tracey's ears and a pigeon eats a snowball.   
  
Umbreon-"MY HAT CONCURED ASIA!!!!"   
  
Suddenly, a people fight starts.   
  
Pikachu threw Torchick at Kirby 117.   
  
Torchick then threw Kirby 117 at Pikachu but he ducked and Kirby 117 hit Kevin G.   
  
Kirby 117 threw Kevin G. at Torchick but she ducked and hit (DUN DUN DUN!!!!) Togepretty.   
  
Kevin G. picked up a struggling Togepretty and threw her at Kirby 117 but HE ducked and she hit Aki Akito.   
  
Togepretty picked up an unsuspecting Aki Akito and threw her at Kevin G. but HE ducked and she hit Cloyster!!!!   
  
Aki Akito then picked up Cloyster and hurtled her at Togepretty but SHE ducked and she hit Emerald Milotic!!!"   
  
Cloyster then picked up Emerald Milotic and threw her at Togepretty but she ducked and hit The Jolt Master!!!   
  
Jolt then put a stop to the people fight after a livid bruise was showing up on all but Finaille Nailo, Vulpix, Charmander, and Umbreon who had not participated in the fight.   
  
The End.   
  
Well? Bit confusing huh? Review!!! ^_^ 


	16. Part 16

Saturday October 11, 2003  
  
Hi again everyone!!!!! Sorry I haven't written anything insane. I've been on mind blocks. But this time, I have some ideas. So sit back and enjoy!!!   
  
Torchick-"EAT THE DAIRY PRODUCT!!!"   
  
Kevin G. flew around a horse with a sack of marbles.   
  
Togepretty shoved Tracey in an ice-cube maker.   
  
Finaille Nailo and Vulpix somehow streamed a streamer on a flag pole.   
  
Kevin G. began singing a weird song.  
  
Kevin G.-"There's a place on Mars  
  
Where the women smoke cigars.  
  
And the men wear bikinis  
  
And the children drink martinis!"  
  
An enraged piece of cardboard flew at Pikachu and burned in a glacier.   
  
Pikachu-"GIVE ME MORE CHEESE!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Charmander and Umbreon rearranged books in a library.   
  
Kevin G. was still singing the weird song.  
  
Kevin G.-"Every step they take   
  
Is enough to kill a snake.  
  
When the snake is dead   
  
They put mustard on its head!"   
  
Emerald Milotic and Cloyster somehow managed to get Torchick and Jolt a firework for a cupboard.   
  
Kirby 117-"I AM CHEESE!!!!!!!! TAKE ME TO YOUR FEEDER!!!!!!!!"   
  
Kevin G. is finishing his weird song.   
  
Kevin G.-"When the mustard dries  
  
They put diamonds in its eyes.  
  
When the diamonds break  
  
It'll be year 2008!!!"  
  
Okay. It wasn't too long. Ill try and make the next one longer. ^_^ Review!!! 


	17. Part 17

Friday October 17, 2003  
  
9 days until my birthday!!! Yay!!!! Um, anyway, enjoy the insanity!!!! I'll be adding someone from ff.net in the next part. ^_^   
  
Torchick-"CARS FELL ON MY STAIRWAY!!!"   
  
Emerald Milotic and Umbreon were having a contest of feather batting.   
  
Umbreon-"YAY!!!!! I WON THE SARDINE MONEY!!!"   
  
Pikachu slapped gravy on the ceiling.   
  
Cloyster rolled a toothbrush along a black star.   
  
Pikachu-"Hello. I AM A MUFFIN!!!"   
  
Jolt steps in a cloud.   
  
Finaille Nailo and Charmander decide to shove Tracey down a sewer pipe.   
  
Kirby 117 throws mud at a book.   
  
Kevin G-"I AM THE MOTHER OF THE SQUASH THAT THREATENS TO DESTROY MY NEWSPAPER!!!"   
  
Finally, Vulpix hits Tracey with a hammer and a leaf blows into the pool.   
  
To be continued…   
  
Okay. Sorry it wasn't that long. I'll think of more ideas soon I hope. 


	18. Part 18

Sunday October 19, 2003  
  
Hopefully I will have some good ideas in this story. Hope you like! ^_^ The characters are as follows:  
  
Emerald Milotic (E.M.)  
  
Pikachu  
  
Torchick  
  
Kirby 117  
  
Kevin G.  
  
Togepretty  
  
Aki Akito  
  
Cloyster  
  
The Jolt Master  
  
Finaille Nailo  
  
Vulpix  
  
Charmander  
  
Umbreon  
  
Etherelemental (E.L.)   
  
E.L.-"INSANITY IS ME!!!!"   
  
Jolt eats an ice cream cone.   
  
Finaille Nailo- "System 1 of the window jammed up the ice cube tray!"  
  
Torchick-"YOU EVIL MONKEY MUFFIN!!! (Her saying. Not mine. Just so you know.) YOU TOOK MY CHEESEBURGER!!!"   
  
Pikachu, Umbreon and Torchick threw Tracey into a lake of Piranhas.   
  
Vulpix suspiciously carved a pumpkin with a lamp post.   
  
E.M.-"DOES ANYONE HAVE A SOUR GUM WRAPPER?"   
  
Kevin G. decided to throw a computer out of a McDonald's hat.   
  
Kirby 117-"How many times have I told the bookshelf to leave my stickers in the cupboard??!!"   
  
Cloyster dances while watching a boring show about paper.   
  
She turns it off and Togepretty makes a feather out of a light bulb.   
  
Togepretty-"I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN MY SHOE!!! WELL?" She screamed at a pickle.   
  
Charmander and Umbreon decide to put ketchup on another golf course.   
  
E.L. and E.M. wave a flag around and Pikachu, Torchick, and Finaille Nailo decide it's time to throw a book at the mailman.   
  
To be continued…  
  
Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! ^_^ 


	19. Part 19

Sunday October 26, 2003  
  
Okays! I'm hyper since it's my b-day! Well, enjoy!!! ^_^  
  
E.M.-"SHOVE IT UP A RHINO'S HORN AND MAKE ME A JELLY SANDWHICH!!!"   
  
Pikachu eats a pizza with jelly.   
  
Torchick-"THE MUFFIN TOOK OVER SPAIN!!!"   
  
Kirby 117 rolled a tire over Tracey's face.   
  
Kevin G. raced around in a circle and flew to Mars.  
  
Togepretty chased an ice cream cone and turned into a banana muffin.   
  
Aki Akito-"If you break my feather just once I will trip you with a spoon and eat a grapefruit!"   
  
Cloyster puts ceiling on the ketchup.   
  
The Jolt Master break dances inside a burning volcano which spits out pumpkin pie.   
  
Finaille Nailo-"DON'T MAKE ME GET A FLYING PIDGEON YOU EVIL GYMSACK!!!"   
  
Vulpix eats a streetlamp.   
  
Charmander plays with a Nintendo person.   
  
Umbreon-"I HAVE SOCKS!!!"   
  
Finally, E.L. drags around a hot wheels car and Tracey's Sketchbook takes over China.   
  
To be continued…   
  
What did ya think? Review!!! ^_^ 


	20. Part 20

Saturday November 1, 2003  
  
Yay! A new month! ^_^ I am in a sort of insane mood right now so let's start! ^_^   
  
E.M.-"I AM THE ALL GREAT CHEESE!!! EAT THE MEAT!!!"   
  
Pikachu and Torchick hit telemarketers over the head with onion rings.   
  
Kirby 117 quacks and turns into a ketchup bottle.   
  
Kevin G.-"STARTING IN NOVEMBER, I WILL CUT MY TOES AND PAINT THEM RED!!!"   
  
Togepretty draws an invisible cloud.   
  
Aki Akito and Cloyster slam Tracey in an oil tank.   
  
Finaille Nailo becomes involved in a gruesome fairy tale.   
  
Vulpix-"I CAME TO SATURN TO ENTER A CODE OF MILKSHAKES!!!"   
  
Charmander climbs a tree and turns into an apple.   
  
Umbreon dumps snow on all schools so they're closed.   
  
E.L.-"I AM A PINEAPPLE!!!"   
  
E.M. dances in a mud puddle.   
  
Pikachu hits Tracey with a French fry.   
  
Torchick puts Tracey in a dishwasher.   
  
Kirby 117-"MY KINGDOM FOR A FREE SARDINE!!!!"   
  
Kevin G. sniffs an old sock and stuffs it in Tracey's eyes.   
  
Togepretty does a sacred shopping bag dance.   
  
Aki Akito-"JINGLE BELLS! JINGLE BELLS! I STUFFED TRACEY IN HAY!!! STUPID GIT IS A TWIT THAT CHASES EVERYONE AWAY! HEY!"   
  
Cloyster eats shingles off the roof.   
  
Finaille Nailo and Vulpix scrape jelly off the fan.   
  
Charmander-"GIVE ME LIBERTY OF GIVE ME A CORN DOG!!!"   
  
Umbreon pushes a lampshade and fractures paper.   
  
Finally, E.L. re-arranges library books as me and Torchick take over the world!   
  
To be continued…   
  
What did you think? Review and tell! ^_^ 


	21. Part 21:CHRISTMAS INSANITY! Part 1

Wednesday December 10, 2003  
  
Okay guys. For the next few parts of insanity, it's going to be only my 3 closets friends, Aki Akito, Torchick, and Finaille Nailo. No offense to all you other guys that are my friends. It's just I want to do some insane fics with my friends I've known the longest.   
  
Torchick-"CRISTMAS IS COMING!!!!!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"Yes Torchick. It is coming."  
  
Torchick and Pikachu began bouncing around the room and Finaille Nailo soon joins in.  
  
Aki Akito-"What's up?"  
  
Pikachu-"The sky."  
  
Aki Akito-"Ha ha. Very funny. Let's go harass Tracey."  
  
Torchick-"OOOOOOO!!!!!! I GOT IT!!!! LET'S SING A CAROL TO HIM!!!!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"Like what?"  
  
Torchick-"Come here and I'll tell you."  
  
They all sneak towards her and she whispers something pretty funny because they all laugh. Pikachu grins evilly.  
  
Pikachu-"That's one of your best ideas yet."  
  
Aki Akito-"I'll go get the bells."  
  
Finaille Nailo-"I'll go get the weird looking outfits! ^_^"  
  
Pikachu and Torchick are bouncing around the room again by the time they get back.  
  
Finaille Nailo-"Lemme guess. You two were into the candy canes again, right?"  
  
Torchick-"YEPPIES!!!" WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"  
  
Pikachu starts annoyingly bouncing around Aki Akito.  
  
Pikachu-"DECK THE HALLS WITH BALLS OF HOLLY!!! FA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA!!!!!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"PIKACHU!!!!!! ACT SANE OR MORE SANE THAN YOU USUALLY DO!!!"  
  
Torchick-"Got the things?"  
  
Aki Akito-"Yep."  
  
They put on funky looking Santa outfits and begin ringing the bells at Tracey's door. He opens it.  
  
Tracey-"Not you four again!"  
  
They all blow him off and begin singing.  
  
(To the tune of "Deck the Halls")  
  
Torchick-"TIS THE SEASON TO BE DRIPS!!!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"FA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA!!!"  
  
Pikachu-"TRACEY'S THE BIGGEST DRIP OF ALL!  
  
Aki Akito-"FA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA!!"  
  
Finaille Nailo-"HE'S A DOOFUS! NO KAPOOFUS!!!"  
  
Torchick-"FA LA LA! LA LA LA! LA LA LA!"  
  
Aki Akito-"TIS THE SEASON TO BE DRIPS!!!"  
  
Pikachu-"FA LA LA LA LA! LA LA LA LA!"  
  
After they were done, they looked up. Tracey had already slammed the door shut.  
  
Finaille Nailo-"Guess he didn't like our tune."  
  
Torchick-"Guess not."  
  
They all laughed and went back to their house.  
  
To be continued…  
  
No. This isn't a one-part thing. I have a couple more parts I'm going to do. Review! ^_^ 


	22. Part 22

Thursday February 19, 2004  
  
Okay peoples! I'm finally writing another insanity fic! ***Sighs*** It's been so long I almost lost the touch. Not anymore! ^_^ Here are the characters.  
  
Pikachu  
  
Torchick  
  
The Jolt Master  
  
Emerald Milotic  
  
Finaille Nailo  
  
Aki Akito  
  
Etherelemental (ff.net) (E.L)  
  
Kevin G.  
  
Kirby 117  
  
Reene  
  
Chatsy  
  
Misty's Double  
  
It was a day where the sun was shining and a bottle laid on the ground.  
  
"I HAVE A PESI CAN!!" Torchick shouted in a slipper.   
  
Pikachu drank Mountain Dew and threw a snowball at Tracey.  
  
"I have claimed that my computer has invaded my hamster cage!!" Jolt shouted while waving a blanket around.   
  
E.L. and Emerald Milotic were concentrating on building a bomb out of newspaper.   
  
Chatsy was running around, painting smiley faces on the wall.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWW! UGLY SMILEYS!!!" Reene and Misty's Double shouted.   
  
Kevin G. posted a post-it on the bathroom door.  
  
Torchick, Finaille Nailo, and Pikachu ate the Gobstoppers and hiccupped up a cheeseburger.  
  
"HA HA HA! THAT'S FUNNY! Wait…I don't get it. WHAPOOCHI!!!" Finaille Nailo shouted.   
  
Reene and Pikachu whapped Kirby.   
  
Kirby hit them with his car.   
  
Pikachu put sugar in the gas tank.  
  
"I HAVE DEFEATED THE UGLY WRAPPER OF TOENAILS!" Aki Akito shouted.  
  
"Nah. You beat the manual for my tree." Pikachu replied.   
  
Torchick ate curly fries.  
  
"YAAAAAA!!! I ate the pepper of cheese!" Torchick shouted.   
  
Jolt updated The Tower.   
  
Emerald Milotic wrote a list and flew to Mars.   
  
Finaille Nailo and Aki Akito sat greedily watching anime.  
  
"I want that one!" E.L. screams.  
  
"No! I had the building of Pluto first!" Kevin G. shouted.   
  
Kirby 117 and Reene bat at a flying mouse pad.   
  
Finally, Chatsy marries a toilet and Misty's Double kicks the table.  
  
The End  
  
***Sniffs*** I remember how much I love doing this. Expect more soon! ^_^ 


End file.
